Dimitrios Kuznetsov
|affiliation = UA High School |quirk = Prediction |registration status = Registered |ways of combat = Long range |equipment = Sniper rifle Bow pistol |debut = TBD |base of operations = }} 'Dimitrios "Dimi" Kuznetsov '''is a hero working under Katsuko Sato at U.A and works as a combative hero dealing with hands on situations. Appearance Dimitrios has short brown hair that is swept to the side with warm brown eyes that are usually kind and inviting. He has olive tone like skin. He usually wears skinny jeans and over-sized t-shirts for civilian war, rather fond of anime shirts. He wears the same black sneakers every day and has a necklace around his neck from his ex girlfriend. He was too lazy to give her the necklace back and just changed the photo to that of bacon. Personality Dimitrios is known to be laid back and incredibly chill when it comes to pretty much anything. He is often noted to not worry about things and to go with the flow, even during dire situations. However, there are times when he is serious. A serious Dimotrios isn't usually a good thing. Depending on the situation, it could be good serious like if he found out a colleague was pregnant or if a friend woke up from a coma. Or there's the serious he gets when there's a fight going on and he can't keep up with the opponent, sometimes if the opponent is clever too. As a teacher, or a teacher aid, he doesn't care much for doing his job and is actually relatively cool with whatever goes on. History Dimitrios was born and raised in london, living a normal life with his Mother and Father until he turned eighteen to which he got an internship to work with Katsuko Sato. He's now currently working with Katsuko under her agency as her first intern and is the soon to be babysitter for Asako Yagi. Quirk and abilities '''Prediction '''is a simple power that allows Dimitrios to predict his opponents next move. It can easily be avoided if you're good at faking moves once you become aware of his quirk. Dimitrios uses a sniper rifle as a primary weapon but sometimes uses a wide array of guns or crossbows when he needs to. He prefers guns to crossbows, but is open to anything long range. He owns a great deal of weapons that vary from a Lapua .308 to an pistol. Quotes ''"I don't think this is what we stand for, but if I get some Benjamin Franklins out of this, I'm cool." "You know, I don't get it. Villains can kill people. Our job is to stop them, right? So then why are we not allowed to kill them? They're abominations, cruel, they're everything we were taught to destroy, but we can't destroy them if they just get sentenced to prison. What does prison even do? We can't lock them away forever, Katsuko." "I don't get paid enough to deal with your bulls**t. If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way." "Either we take 'em down, or we take 'em down." Trivia *Isn't a big fan of the 'heroes don't kill' ideal, but wants to keep his job. *uses tranq darts *Sits like L from Death note when he's fixing his weapons Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes